Funnels are used to channel liquid or fine-grained substances from one container to a receiving container with a opening. Without a funnel, spillage can occur, especially when funneling a substance into a small opening. However, prior art funnels suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, in limited lighting conditions or at night, it can be difficult to determine where the opening is on the receiving container in order to use a prior art funnel. It can also be difficult to determine whether too much substance has already been funneled into the receiving container before the substance overflows.
The present invention addresses these limitations in the prior art.